This invention relates a mouse (computer mouse), and is more particularly to having ozone disinfection capabilities for purifying the air. This refers to mouses that have been outfitted with an ozone generator module (in the inside of non-cordless mouses or the inside of receiver or recharger outlet housing in cordless mouses) that produces and dispels ozone gas that can disinfect the mouse itself and its surroundings, as well as purify the air. This process occurs using the power from the USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector in non-cordless mouses or the outer power from receivers or power outlets in cordless mouses.
Generally, a mouse is an essential computer device that is used to input coordinates, select items, move items on the screen, etc. There are two general types of mouses, including cordless and non-cordless. Cordless mouses are typically connected to computers through a USB (Universal Serial Bus) plug to help conduct mouse operations using the computer's power. Cordless mouses are also generally connected to a computer through a USB (Universal Serial Bus) through a receiver or electrical outlet, such that the mouse operations are sent remotely through a cordless module in a receiver or electrical recharge outlet. Ordinary cordless mouses can also be rechargeable, with the help of a recharger cradle. During use, mouses are in constant contact with the human hand, yet most people do not wash their hands before using mouses, and commonly come in contact with other objects during mouse use, especially in locations such as banks, governmental institutions, or computer outlets, in which there are computers and mouses provided to the public for information needs. From this, we can see that the mouse is a breeding ground for germs, and can spread them though close contact with human hands. This invention was designed precisely for disinfection of mouses during use.